The present invention relates generally to an apparatus through which wire harnesses, cables, linkages and rods can be passed through an opening in a vehicle body component, such as a hydraulic or non-hydraulic power liftgate.
Grommets are rings of metal, plastic or rubber, which are inserted into a hole made through another material to reinforce the hole or to shield something passed through the grommet from the sharp edges of the hole. Grommets also prevent fluids and gases from entering or exiting the vehicle through the hole.
In a vehicle, wire harnesses, cables, linkages, hydraulic lines, rods, and other such equipment must pass from inside the vehicle body to doors, hoods and liftgates, which are supported on hinges and swing open and closed relative to the body. In such applications, there is potential for significant relative motion between the material and the pass through opening. For example, power gate struts, brake lines, linkages and hydraulic lines for a power liftgate that pass from inside to outside the vehicle need to travel back and forth through the opening when the gate is opened and closed.
A conventional grommet restricts relative motion between the opening and material translating through the opening, or requires a greater length of the translating material than would be required to accommodate the motion of the door or liftgate relative to the opening.
For electrical harness applications, loops are used to allow for a twisting or hinging motion that stores and provides the required length for cycling. But packaging space may not be available or the translating material may be too stiff to loop without kinking.
A need exits in the industry for a pass-through grommet that allows for repeated cyclic translation of material in and out of a body opening, while protecting the sealing material from abrasion and subsequent loss of sealing.